1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates access to the trunk of an automotive vehicle, and more specifically relates to access to the trunk from within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Technology
A trunk of an automotive passenger vehicle is usually the vehicle's main cargo compartment. The trunk is located at the rear of the vehicle, and in sedan-type vehicles, the trunk is separated from the passenger compartment. To increase the flexibility of the trunk load space, the addition of folding rear seats increases the size of the trunk and so allows the occasional transportation of luggage that would have otherwise required a much larger vehicle. Beginning with the 2002 model year, a glow-in-the-dark trunk release was required inside the trunk of all U.S. vehicles with separate trunks. This was done in order to provide an escape for persons locked in the trunk.
Some cars currently include the ability to remotely open the trunk from the outside or from inside the passenger compartment. This may be achieved through a variety of options, for example through an electronic release switch for the trunk's latch, which may cause the trunk lid to raise or merely unlatch. These options typically require an electric power supply.
It is desirable to provide a mechanism for opening of the trunk from the passenger compartment of the vehicle, even if the vehicle ignition is turned off and no electric power supply is available.